1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an antiskid attachment for automotive wheels, and more particularly to an antiskid attachement which prevents skidding of automotive wheels by increasing rolling resistance thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, tire chains have been employed to increase rolling resistance of automotive wheels when an automobile is to be driven on a slippery road such as a snowy road.
However, the conventional tire chains are so heavy and unwieldy that the operation to mount and remove the tire chains to and from the wheels is cumbersome, and thus requires much labor.